This invention relates to processed foods and, more particularly, to processed frozen corn.
Many so-called "fast food" operations rely extensively upon the use of deep-fat cooking for rapidly heating and cooking food to be served to customers in a relatively short time. Heretofore, such operations have, in many practical respects, been unable to purvey cooked corn on the cob by reason of the relatively long time required to cook the same and the fact that if the cooked corn is permitted to stand, it tends to become mushy and unappetizing.
Attempts to overcome this difficulty by deep-fat frying fresh frozen corn have not been successful for the reason that if the frozen ear is deep-fat fried only sufficiently to cook the kernels, the cob remains substantially frozen and is accordingly quite unappetizing. Conversely, when it is attempted to cook the corn sufficiently to warm the cob, the kernals become burned in the cooking oil, again resulting in an unappetizing product.